


The Gladiator Pair Arkos

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Where there had been no world ending threats happening following the school years, Jaune and Pyrrha eventually got together and became a couple. Dating each other for a long time following graduation they eventually moved in together when Jaune asks for Pyrrha's hand in marriage, to which she happily accepts.Following meeting her parents for the first time Jaune and Pyrrha are faced with trouble in the form of an arranged marriage contracted a long time ago.Now figuring out a solution to get Pyrrha out of this mess and keep her with him, Jaune has to train himself to be a gladiator.





	The Gladiator Pair Arkos

  


**The Gladiators Arkos**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter One- Meeting the Family**

 

*************

In the two and a half years since starting Beacon Academy, Jaune had met every challenge he faced head on with Pyrrha’s help. She taught him everything, guided him, trained him, and was the first person to truly have faith in his abilities as they began to develop. Despite harboring deep genuine feelings of love and adoration for the goof she never acted upon them for a while, until eventually Jaune surprised her with coming out of nowhere and asking her out on a date.

To say Pyrrha was overjoyed was underselling it, she was positively over the moon with happiness as she immediately said ‘yes’. What changed before or how Pyrrha had finally charmed him was never really questioned, but she didn’t care. Leaping into his arms and smothering him with kisses the happy warrior girl took her blonde knight into her arms as they celebrated their newfound relationship.

From there it was another two years of dating and happiness as Jaune and Pyrrha loved each other greatly and graduated from Beacon as fully fledged huntsmen. Now living together Mistral Kingdom in a house purchased by Pyrrha’s long saved tournament winnings, the happy couple lived happily together with the possible future goal of marriage, they just had one more obstacle to first. It was Jaune meeting Pyrrha’s parents finally and coming with her to visit her home town’s combat school in Mistral Kingdom where she trained with others such as her old team, there plenty of surprises both pleasant and unpleasant awaited him.

**********

**Part One**

 

In the Mistral Kingdom….

There in the modestly luxurious two story house that belonged to the couple; Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, was the happy couple themselves taking part in another sparring session with each other in the underground training floor.

Jaune, wearing a white T-shirt and workout shorts, wielded a foam sword he held with two hands facing off against his longtime girlfriend Pyrrha. She was wearing a tight-fitting workout outfit with a red top and dark spats, she had her hair tied up in its usual ponytail as she wielded a hard foam sword and shield to engage Jaune in.

Down here they practiced nearly four times a week to keep in shape and sharpen each other’s skills even after graduating and becoming fully licensed huntsmen.

“Hmm, you’re form is a little off balance, Jaune. Are you distracted by something as of late? You’re not always so rigged and stiff when in that battle stance.” Pyrrha pointed out questionably with a supportive yet questioning smile as she eyed her boyfriend of several years.

“Just got a few things on my mind is all, nothing to worry about, Pyr. It’s not gonna affect me landing that final blow on you.” Jaune answered honestly and flashed back a determined grin at her before lowering himself closer to the ground readying to strike.

“Oh is that a challenge, Mister Arc? Well, let’s see if you can hold to that goal then, I’m still in top shape on my end. Not tired out yet.” Pyrrha goaded with a flirting tease and a sly smile just before Jaune came at her in a burst of speed slashing at her legs then delivering a rapid-fire onslaught of quick direct strikes against her shield.

Pyrrha smirked proudly as she was kept on the defensive, Jaune had improved greatly since starting Beacon and it was truly showing. However, he still some residual confidence issues about his fighting level. She believed he was still internally comparing himself to her and feeling embarrassed of himself, Pyrrha at least suspected as much, but so far he’s often been reassuring her that isn’t the case. Regardless, Jaune’s skill level was excellent and he was for the most part on par with many elite huntsmen.

The loud pelting of his foam sword against her shield continued until he suddenly changed tactics and shifted his legging to attempt to trip her up, but Pyrrha was too quick and flipped up into the air over him in order to land a swift swipe of her foam sword against his back. Jaune was quick in reaction time too, for he deflected it with his weapon and butted her with the pommel before swinging his blade downward at her from above, stopping at her neck.

“That’s checkmate, Pyr.” He announced with a smile, and Pyrrha’s eye were wide in pleasant surprise as she nodded back to him.

“Not exactly, sweetheart. Look at your chest.” Pyrrha goaded causing Jaune’s eyes to drift down and go wide at seeing her ‘sword’ embedded in his gut.

“Dang it.” He said slumping his head amidst Pyrrha’s heartful chuckles. They both relaxed their bodies  and wiped their foreheads of sweat before leaning into each other for a sweet couple kiss.

Pyrrha hummed happily as she locked lips with her boyfriend, still ever giddy about finally having him in her ears making her heart swell up. Part of her still was in disbelief at finally coming to be together, and another part of her didn’t care, she was truly happy having Jaune in her life.

Crushing their lips together in a soft tender embrace and feeling his lips elegantly curl up her own in a satisfying warm suction. They made out together for a couple of minutes until Jaune broke off of Pyrrha’s loving face with a smile.

“I can tell you’re hiding something from me,  Jaune. What is it? You’re smiling more now than when you won that limited edition Pumpkin Pete Jacket in the cereal contest.” Pyrrha questioned making him rub the back of his neck with a chuckle.

“You certainly know me, babe. Well, if you must know then it’s….your surprise gift for our anniversary night!” Jaune declared excitedly causing Pyrrha to look utterly surprised in a giddy eager way. He went over to pick up something from his discarded pair of Jeans lying on the bench and pulled out two tickets to one of Mistral’s most exclusive spa resorts for women.

“Eeee! Jaune, you didn’t!” Pyrrha squealed in excitement for she had always wanted to go when she was younger but had always had to deal with publicity stunts and commercials due to her popularity with the tournament winnings.

“Yes I did. Certainly wasn’t easy, trust me, but it was all worth it for you to get out and have a nice relaxing day to yourself while I prepare a special dinner when you return.” Jaune explained with a confident expression as Pyrrha lunged herself at him with arms locking around his shoulders.

She rubbed her face into the crook of his neck happily feeling him as he chuckled proud of himself.

“Since this a woman’s only spa and I got two, because they only give them out in twos’, I invited Nora to go with you to share the experience. It’s sorta a gift for them too, especially since she’s always wanted to go to one and Ren needs a night to himself to prepare herbal remedy stuff.” Jaune added until Pyrrha silenced him with a finger to his lips before leaning up to kiss him deeply again.

He wrapped his arms around her sides pulling her close as they once more melded into each other with nothing but love in their hearts.

-

Later in the day Nora came by, wearing her usual small dark jacket and pink short dress, and picked up Pyrrha from the house before taking the next Bullhead over to the ‘Maidenly Springs’ spa resort for the day. This left Jaune alone to begin cooking up the special anniversary dinner he had in mind for his partner and longtime girlfriend, whom he planned an even more special surprise in store for her. Reaching into his pocket and pulling it out to hold between his hands, he smiled brightly at it and nodded to himself.

“Alright, Jaune, let’s make this night a memory to uh remember fondly the rest of our lives.” jaune said to himself and started cooking.

He had made all the necessary preparations, lit up the stove and set the right temperatures, gathered various ingredients, and put his expert cooking skills to work.

‘If there’s one benefit from having seven pampered sisters living with you, it’s the experience and knowledge of cooking their favorite meals.’ He thought to himself as he spent the next couple of hours finishing everything up in the kitchen.

With the table made and the red wine waiting inside its bottle, Jaune stood back to marvel at his work like an artist till he heard the door begin to open. Turning around and quickly pulling off his ‘Do nothing to the cook’ apron Ren gave him, Jaune stood in wait as a relaxed looking made up Pyrrha arrived to the grand site of a romantic dinner.

“Oohh, hehe, you definitely have a special night ahead of you, Pyrrha. Jauney’s pulled out all the stops.” Nora stated with a snicker and leaned in to Pyrrha’s side to whisper in her ear. “You better reward good in the bedroom tonight, I call dibs on naming the baby.”

“Eemh! Nora!” Pyrrha vehemently yelped and gently elbowed her back. A giggling Nora then pushed her on in and waved at the two of them energetically.

“I’ll see you two later then! Ren’s probably bored without me there, have fuuun.” She musically stated as she closed the door leaving them to themselves and skipping back to the Bullhead to go home.

Pyrrha held a cute pout directed back at the entrance then looked to Jaune and the dinner table with an uplifted smile before joining him.

-

“The food looks amazing, Jaune, you’ve really excelled at the art. Hard to believe it came from having to cook for your younger sisters back home.” Pyrrha commented sweetly as she observed the flawless collection of her favorite meal,sides, and drink. From freshly cooked beef dish with red wine, salad, sides of Mistral exclusives, all of it wowed her.

“Well yeah, they were picky at times, but you pick up plenty of things being both an older sibling and the middle one. Let’s eat, so that way we can have dessert and I can show you the real surprise of the day.” Jaune replied earning a nod from Pyrrha as they began eating.

“You know, with the recent string of low level Grimm hunting missions we’ve been taking as of late, I feel we can take some time for a vacation. They hardly seem like a challenge anymore now that we’ve grown so much after Beacon.” Pyrrha said before placing a piece of steak into her mouth.

“I think I might still have some growing to do, barely held on against those two Beringel that one time. I could take one, sure, but together they were too much until you arrived just in the nick of time.” Jaune noted and Pyrrha shook her head.

“You did perfectly well, Jaune, those were Alpha Beringel after all. They’re very powerful and dangerous to even seasoned Huntsmen. I’m just glad I got to you in time before things got messy.”

Jaune nodded with a grateful smile, still feeling he had room to improve out of a self-perceived inferiority complex next to his amazing girlfriend.

Dining in for a little more than half an hour, the two finished eating and Jaune went into the kitchen to bring out dessert. Pyrrha’s eyes marveled at the splendor of what seemed to be an enriched chocolate cake, she licked her lips and felt like a kid at a birthday party all over again.

“This,is a specialty I cooked with ingredients only in this kingdom. It’s so chocolatey that you’ll probably need to take a swig of milk with each piece you chew.” Jaune explained as a giddy Pyrrha bounced up from her seat to go pour themselves glasses of milk.

Once he set it up they each had a slice and Pyrrha squealed inwardly at the sweet sweet taste of chocolate inside her mouth.

“Soooo goood!” She said muffled with cake in her mouth before gulping down some milk. Jaune chuckled with a stuffed face too, they continued eating for a few minutes until they felt filled and outright done.

“Aah, that was a splendid meal, Jaune. Thank you. I feel I may have to work extra hard on training to keep with my diet, but this was certainly worth it.” Pyrrha commented leaning back into the chair before getting up to head over to a bag she brought in when she came back with Nora. Opening it and pulling something out she held it closely to her chest and spoke up again.

“This evening has been utterly perfect, Jaune, I always imagined a romantic evening just between the two of us would play as magnificent as this one. Even if it wasn’t, just being together with you alone is more than reward enough for me.” She said making Jaune’s heart beat strongly in his chest and a tear to seep from the corner of his eye as she turned around.

“Here, it’s your anniversary as well, you know. It’s not just a day about your girlfriend, you deserve a special gift too. Come here.” Pyrrha said softly as Jaune got up from his chair and walked over to her.

Jaune’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of what appeared to be an elegant well made sword belt for Crocea Mors. It was expertly detailed and built with practicality,function, and design. Made of elegant dark leather and bearing embroidered emblems of his symbol into the sheath, Jaune was floored by how lavish and impressive it was.

“My father made it himself at my request, it is made out of durable steady material that won’t weather or tear no matter the circumstance. And the inside of the sheath is lined with special qualities of Dust that will keep your blade sharp and bath it in special energy infused properties. Like an automatic whetstone and charge Dust crystal all in one.” Pyrrha summarized  as she held it out for Jaune to grab onto and lift it up marveling at it with a tear in each eye.

“Pyrrha,thank you! It’s awesome! Wow, with this on I’ll look like one of those badass elite huntsmen you see in the movies.” Jaune gushed earning a giggle from Pyrrha as he felt the surface with his fingers then turned to her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips.

Pyrrha hummed whimsically as they locked lips for a full minute before eventually breaking off.

“I’m happy seeing you happy, Jaune, you should also thank my father when you see him. He put his expert blacksmithing skills to great use creating that.”

“Oh I certainly will.” He said putting it down on the couch then looking serious when he faced Pyrrha again. “But, now, for the crown jewel of the evening. The most important part actually.”

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and got on one knee in front of her before looking up into her eyes with a serious face. Pyrrha felt her heart tighten in a knot and her breath caught in her throat as she heard Jaune spoke again.

“Pyrrha Nikos, you first saw me in that locker room that day in initiation years ago, you saved me from my own incompetence when I was falling through the sky like a ragdoll, and believed in me as my partner from that day forward. You were the only one to really see the best in me, even when I didn’t, you taught me to fight, gave me my aura, and...brought out the best in this doofy blonde fool until he finally became a huntsman. I love you, Pyrrha Nikos, more than anything in the whole world and beyond.”

Pyrrha’s eyes began watering with happiness as he then opened up the box revealing a very lustrous white and bronze ring with a small green gem embedded in the devot.

“Pyrrha Persephone Nikos, will you marry me?” Jaune asked in a heartfelt genuine way that made Pyrrha’s heart beat a mile a minute.

Soft tears trickled down her cheeks as she instantly nodded and held out her right hand, allowing Jaune to put the ring onto her finger fitting it perfectly.

“Y-Yes! Yes! A million times yes, Jaune!” Pyrrha cried out and aggressively pulled Jaune into a fierce hug once he stood back up.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders sniffing happily into his chest till he cupped her chin and leaned in wrapping his lips around hers again. Pyrrha locked her hands around the back of his head  pulling him deeply into her mouth, leading to them making out passionately right there in the dimly lit living room parlor.

After a couple of minutes she broke gently broke off from his lips with a sigh of elation and happiness as she leaned in touching his forehead with hers.

“Hmmh, you know, Jaune. You could be more suave in a romantic setting, you being confident in yourself and standing tall just does things to me I can’t explain. Still my heart melted at your words. I love you.”

“I love you too, Pyrrha. And I thought I was charming….enough.” He answered chuckling softly along with her as they kissed again. ‘Note to self; work on confidence issues dammit.’

They then went up to their bedroom to cap off the evening with a steamy night of sex , Pyrrha whispered to Jaune that she’ll be wearing the ‘special outfit’ for him tonight. This made him shudder in pleasurable excitement.

************

When they arrived at their bedroom Jaune once again saw the multiple racks of various sex toys that they often use to spice things up. From whips, to crops, ball gags, and bodysuits, the couple had it all. Pyrrha had a very profound fetish for bondage and loved Jaune being rough with her in bed, particularly indulging in anything involving her ass.

“Hmm, on a related topic, we may have to hide all of this before my parents come over.” Pyrrha commented and Jaune nodded in agreement.

‘Oh just imagine the awkwardness, there are so many things I did with this woman that I never thought I’d do.’ Jaune blushed at the many memories they spent wearing leather and spanking each other.

Pyrrha broke off from him and flashed him a seductive wink before retreating into the dressing closet to ‘get ready’, this led to Jaune stripping off his clothing and leaving himself only with a pair of boxers. He looked to the mirror and struck a pose flexing off his muscular structure, Pyrrha was thorough in training him and he certainly felt rewarded for its results.

Walking over to one of the dresses in the bedroom hre reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube carried in a basket with some of their newer toys. He also pulled out a stainless steel case from underneath the bed and a long leather whip to hold into his other hand. Pyrrha’s eyes widened at the surprise of new items as she peeked from behind the door. She felt titillated at the prospect of a new whip in his hand and ponders what could be inside the silver suitcase.

“Those are new.” She pointed out earning Jaune’s smirk right before stepping out from the dressing room and making his jaw drop.

“P-P-Pyrrha?” Jaune uttered feeling his boxers become a tent to this erection. He saw his fiance step out wearing the ‘special suit, which was a tight leather one piece leotard on her body with no cups showing off her large E cup breasts in their fleshy exposed glory. She had skin tight leather leggings and arm sleeves while wearing a collar around her neck. The suit highlighted her curves nicely leaving nothing to the imagination whatsoever, her mound and buttocs were visible through the gaps in the one-piece as she stood posing provocatively before her boyfriend.

“Yes, Jaune? This lovely new suit excite you that much?” She giggled and he nodded. He quickly shook out of it and held up the items that he recovered and smiled.

“The explanation for these, is that I think it’s time to go to the ‘next level’.” He declared making Pyrrha shudder with excitement before mentally slipping herself into the role of the ‘Submissive’.

With Jaune as the ‘Master’ she immediately got into position along the bed with her face down against it and her ass up in the air wiggling enticingly at him.

“Lube me up, Master.” She purred looking over her shoulder with a seductive gaze while licking around her lips. Jaune felt his erection throb angrily again and nodded, immediately got to work.

Taking the bottle of special lube out of the basket he opened it up and poured some over Pyrrha’s taut buttocks making sure it dripped in between her buttcrack sending shivers up her spine. He reached over and lathered the slippery substance all over her cheeks and in between them making Pyrrha bit her lip in sensation. His finger, covered in more lube, drilled inside her anus making more got in.

Once he finished lubing her up Jaune reached back and grabbed another one of the special gifts he bought for their anniversary evening. Opening up the box he pulled out an ornate bronze and crimson buttplug two sizes larger than what she used to in terms of plastic anal dwelling sex toys. He placed the softly curved nub against her puckered glistening anus and gently pushed it in causing her to let out a shrill mewl of pleasure before biting down on her lips.

“Mmmnnh! Oohh hoooo. It’s bigger than before, *huff* is it new?” She questioned closing her eyes.

“Yep, two sizes bigger, he he. What’s the matter, Pyrrha? Why are you grimacing? Don’t tell you’re rejecting it?” Jaune voiced getting into the character roleplay of sadistic domination ‘Master’. He heard another mewl from Pyrrha and smirked before raising his right hand up over her taut buttocks.

“I think you need to be punished for rejecting this gift.” Jaune declared before smacking his hand hard across her butt cheeks in a loud wet smack resulting in a pained mewl of pleasure from the redhead.

“Mmmnnh! Thank you, master! More!” Pyrrha breathed out with a growing look of utter elation before she felt another hard spank to her ass.

“I want you to count them!” Jaune commanded as he smacked her buttocks again resulting in another shrill mewl of pleasure.

“Yes, master! I love your gift! We’re on three now, *Smack!* fooouur! Hmmmh!” Pyrrha mewled out after Jaune hit her ass again.

Jaune started aiming lower and hitting the new buttplug with each hard spank of his hand nudging it further inside her ass. Pyrrha was shivering with pleasurable delight and gingerly wiggling herself before her Master’s body.

‘Oooohh! Mmnnnh, I can feel that new plug vibrating deeper inside me! It feels amazing! It’s like a whole new level of sensations had just opened up to me with this. Oooh hoooo!’ She thought screwing up her face with increasing pleasured delight.

“Alright, pet. We’re going for a walk and heading to our special room where we can have a lot more fun like this.” Jaune said as he stopped spanking Pyrrha’s now reddened ass as he attached a leash to her neck collar further titillating her perverse fetish. After tugging on the leash lightly he got Pyrrha to crawl off the bed onto all fours as per his command.

‘Yeah, this kinda weird thing gets us both off, Pyrrha more than me since she likes me getting wild on her ass, but it works and it is pretty extreme in the fun way.’ Jaune thought as he led his submissive fiance around the house until they reached the ‘Special room’ on the underground floor of their house across from the training room.

Upon opening the door a room filled to the brim with kinky sexual equipment often used for bondage lay before them. From restraining tables, to triangular horses, to suspended leather binds attached to the ceiling, it had it all including more racks of various sexy kink toys.

‘Special sex rooms, always gotta have one. Hhhm, might have to seal this place off too when her parents get here.’ Jaune noted mentally as he carried the case and whip around his hand while ushering Pyrrha along into the room.

He detached the leash and signaled her to get into a provocative pose involving sitting hunched up on all fours with her legs spread open before him showing the glistening folds of her pussy to him. The ornate buttplug stuck out of her buttocks noticeably looking perverse with a seductive smirk and half-lidded eyes filled with lust.

‘I’ve really come into my own as her bondage Master, not gonna call myself Queen that’s for sure, but it really is something to take a kinky strong-willed woman and mold her into a submissive pleasure addict like she is right now.’ Jaune thought nodding to himself with a proud smile before speaking up.

“You’ve made great progress so far as my submissive pet, Pyrrha, but I think we still have more progress to make.” Jaune said still in-character as Pyrrha nodded happily. Though Jaune said that, what he really meant was that he truly loved her and enjoyed doing these oddly kinky escapades with her despite his initial comfort, Pyrrha nodding meant she understood completely and forever loved him for it as well as enjoyed being his submissive slut.

‘He sounds so confident on top of that, ooohh, having Jaune be my alpha just makes my body feel more sensitive. I can hardly wait for more!’ Pyrrha thought squealing internally in shivering excitement.

Putting his things by the bed and going over to pick up the camera tripod Jaune brought it over and stationed it in front of Pyrrha, looking to her with an eager grin as he turned it on.

“Let’s do some poses, Pyrrha. Be as naughty and as flexible as you want to be, but do show everything for the pictures.” Jaune suggested causing Pyrrha to purr and sexily giggle as she shifted herself up on her knees, bending herself back slightly to stick out her chest with her arms behind her neck posing like a pornstar. A flirtatious smile crossed her face as Jaune snapped several pictures of her in that pose.

‘Ooooh, I really like this. Makes me feel freer than I’ve ever been just by being naughty and seductive for future-husband. Eeeee! I still can’t believe it’s really happening; we’re engaged!’ She thought barely containing her excitement before changing into another position.

She turned herself around and spread her legs apart while turning her face over her shoulder to look, her ass was sticking out and wriggling enticingly while she reached underneath herself to spread apart her pussy lips. She heard Jaune groan painfully in arousal as his erection slipped out of his boxers to stick up proudly in the air. Pyrrha felt herself shake with growing lust as soon as she had seen it, she licked her lips when her eyes took in the large and thick phallus of her boyfriend. Jaune was an impressive eleven inches in length with several in girth, seeing it in the flesh always sparked her more naughty quirks. She longed to have it inside her ass once again.

Seeing Jaune’s finger whirling gesture Pyrrha took the hint and alternated positions again. This time she was on her back with legs spread eagle and hands grabbing her breasts. The camera snapped more photos of her in this erotic pose before she changed again. She was laying on her hips with one leg  stretched high into the air the showing off her moistening snatch. Another was with her standing up and leaning against the bed licking her lips and eyeing the camera suggestively while grabbing one of her breasts. She did several others before they finished up, all of them just as provocative and lewd as Pyrrha liked herself to be in privacy with Jaune.

“Alright, I think that covers the pictures we’re gonna make our photo album with. Now onto a new ‘game’.” Jaune announced before opening up the case and bringing out two distinct sets of metal restraints that excited Pyrrha greatly once she saw them. One that would keep her in a submissive pose involving her hands her waist with legs spread straddled, the other would keep her in a similar position but included several detachable rope anchors to hang from the ceiling suspending her from it.

‘Metal restraints, huh? He knows I can break out of them if things get too intense, even for me, what a thoughtful future husband.’ Pyrrha thought as she stripped out of her current special suit, appearing completely naked until attaching the first set of restraints to her naked body using her Polarity.

The metal cuffs, though comfortably padded on the inside, snapped shut around her neck and clamped closed around her thighs, wrists, and waist before crumbling down against the ground sitting up. Her bare pussy mound, moist as it is, rubbed up against the surface of the floor as Jaune grabbed her by the shoulders and positioned her face to be in front of his thick lengthy erection.

The instant Pyrrha felt it tap her face she caught a whiff of his manly scent and shuddered with heightened arousal that grew by the second. She peered up at him and noticed he was holding the brand new whip in his right hand unfurled and ready to strike, she figured it’d be her ass which further excited her to the point of shivering in anticipation.

“Okay, babe. You’re gonna recite all five tenants on being a good submissive, guess wrong and you get the whip, guess right and you get to suck my tool sticking up right in front of your nose.” Jaune proposed making her nod eagerly.

‘It’s a win-win for me either way.’ She thought and giggled inwardly. Jaune smirked and began.

“What do you always address your ‘owner’ as?”

“Master or Sir, Master.” Pyrrha purred in response and Jaune nudged his hips forward pushing the head of his dick past her lips and into her mouth. Pyrrha’s eyes immediately squeezed shut in elation as she nudged herself forward taking it further into her throat and sucking on it gingerly.

Jaune groaned softly within his throat as he felt the hard suctions of his submissive greatly stimulate his dick. The spongy slimy hole of Pyrrha’s mouth cushioned and swallowed his meat in back and forth motion for several seconds until he reluctantly pulled himself out leaving a soft saliva trail connecting her lips.

“Uungh, okay. Second question; what’s the first thing you do for your master when greeting him?” Jaune asked.

Pyrrha arched an eyebrow at the unexpected question, it was a simple one, but she couldn’t remember which act of prostration one must do when greeting her master. So she guessed.

“Beg?” She asked with uncertainty and Jaune shook his head before cracking the whip to lash along her taut buttocks!

*Snap*

“Wrong! You’re supposed to get in position immediately.” Jaune corrected secretly enjoying his character role of Domineering Master of the Submissive.

“Mmmnnggghh!” Pyrrha squealed sharply within her mouth once she felt the leather round tip whip her buttocks. Her body shivered with arousal as waves of sensation eroded her being. Her face became flustered with her mind mentally begging for more lashes. Jaune then aired the next question.

“What is the third tenant a good submissive must know?” He asked a little louder as things became more intense and Pyrrha became more aroused.

“Always please the Master!” Pyrrha answered receiving a nod before Jaune pushed his rigid slickly lubricated cock into her mouth again.

“Mmmhph!” Pyrrha whimpered pleasurably as she felt his foot length pole push into the back of her mouth yet again. She closed her eyes and worked her tongue around the amount sheathed tightly inside her throat. Jaune moaned in a low growl and tossed his head relishing the feel of her mouth tightly sucking and licking him.

He absentmindedly jerked his hips forward smothering Pyrrha’s face into his groin as his balls tapped her chin noisily. He started bucking himself against her head pleasurably as she gleefully felt her mouth get fucked by his dick. Her lips squelched wetly around it as it pushed and pulled in swift wet thrusts within her gullet. Pyrrha mewled profoundly within her throat as she felt Jaune’s dick push gingerly into the back of it, savoring the taste she sucked more vigorously on it till he suddenly pulled himself out leaving it lubricated with her saliva and a hypnotic grin on her face.

“Alright, whoo, that was nice. Last two questions, Pyr. Here they are. What is the top priority of the Submissive?” Jaune asked knowing full well they made these up together a while back, he figured Pyrrha wanted to lose just to feel the whip on her ass a second time. His fingers gripped the handle tightly in anticipation.

“To always give herself pleasure before her master.” She answered knowing it was easily the wrongest answer possible. To her delight Jaune shook his head and winded up his arm again.

*Smack! Smack!* He delivered two hard lashes of the whip across her tender supple cheeks causing a synergetic sensation of pain and great pleasure to flow through Pyrrha.

“Nnngghhh! Aaaahhh! Master! Moooorre!” She whimpered pleasurably feeling the sensitive tenderness of her cheeks glow red.

Jaune shook his head denying her, further setting her into depraved pleasure. Pyrrha was a bit of a masochist, but he would soon oblige her in every way possible after this  last question.

“Final question; What is one of the core principles in maintaining a functional Master and Servant relationship?” Jaune asked making the last one up on purpose. Pyrrha knew this and smiled sweetly at him as he leaned down cupping her chin affectionately.

“Mutual trust and understanding?” She guessed and was pleased to see him shake his head yet again. Clenching his fingers around the hilt of the whip Jaune spoke up in a low dark voice.

“Wrong, Pyr. It’s allowing the Master to completely lord themselves over you for their own pleasure and nothing more.” He added feeling like laughing at himself for sounding like a cartoonish villain, even Pyrrha chuckled until he stood back up and lashed the whip across her ass again!

*Smack!*

“Ooooohngh!”

*Smack! Smack!*

“Aaaahhaaahh!”

*SMACK!!*

“Ooooaagghhh! Masteeeerrr! Mmnnggh!” Pyrrha wailed out feeling her body shiver with an intense oprgasm right there on the floor! Her body shook, her legs bucked inwardly resulting in a gushing splash of vaginal juices spritzing the floor as her eyes drifted up into their sockets with euphoria.

Jaune felt Pyrrha was taken to the brink on pain tolerance for the moment, given how red and tender her ass appeared to be. He waited for her to finish coming down from her climax leaving her body to continue shuddering once it was finished. Putting the whip down he knelt down to her cupping her face once again in his hands before leaning in to place a deep wet kiss on her lips.

Pyrrha mewled  softly and hummed as they wrapped their lips around one another in a sweet gentle exchange. They made out like this for several seconds when Jaune broke off from her dazzled face in order to speak.

“That was amazing, Pyrrha, I gotta say you have really incredible stamina and endurance.” He complimented making her cheeks glow with pride and joy. Jaune then nudged his head in the direction of the other set suggestively to her, leading to Pyrrha nodding and using her semblance to remove her current set of bondage shackles.

“What do you plan on doing with that set?” She questioned with a high pitch of giddiness in her voice.

“What do you think?” Jaune answered confidently before reaching over and bringing the set up close to her and watching her eyes sparkle at the sight of it.

Standing up and being told to activate her Polarity and sense the metal of the restraints, Pyrrha attached the second set to her body resulting in her limbs being restrained back as the rope anchors attached the ceiling placements lining up to suspend her. She lifted the mouth bar into her lips chomping down on it as she felt herself get lifted into the air now hanging suspended bound up like a tied pig. Two metal bars were attached to her back with wrists bound to one and her ankles bound to the other while being spread apart. Her buttocks and sopping wet pussy lay exposed before Jaune’s face while Pyrrha blushed heavily behind the mouth bar gagged to her mouth.

Reaching up and lightly tugging each of the rope anchors Jaune tested their durability and nodded before pulling down his boxers completely. Jaune grins as he grabbed the handle of the buttplug still wedged inside her anus and pulled it out with a soft wet plop causing her to whimper pleasurably through the bar.

Pyrrha felt even more turned on than ever  before as she hung suspended from the ceiling at Jaune’s mercy. She looked over her right shoulder to see him gripping his lengthy fully erect cock and lining it up between the cleft of her buttcheeks. She blushed heatedly and felt utterly excited at what was to come as Jaune placed his bulbous head into the damp gaping hole of her anus and pushed on in!

“Nnggghh!” Pyrrha whimpered sensationally behind the mouth bar once she felt her boyfriend push half of his immense length into her creamy buttocks. Her anus was filled with his member and Jaune pushed it in even further intensifying the sensations she felt through her sphincter. Her lovely green eyes teared up in ecstasy and rolled up into their sockets as Jaune filled her to the hilt with his erection, grunting hoarsely in pleasure once he was fully immersed inside her buttocks.

“Oogghh! Pyrrha…! Mmmh! Your butt feels so good!” Jaune groaned out and grabbed ahold of her hips and started bucking his body into her from behind resulting in a soft collection slaps coming from his hips hitting her body gingerly.

Pyrrha mewled inwardly again and scrunched up her face in delight as Jaune began fucking her ass in a seasoned pace. The chained ropes rattled as her body started swaying back and forth helplessly against his rutting hips. Soft hard pats of flesh resonated throughout the room as Jaune’s hips continued slapping against Pyrrha’s taut perfectly wide buttocks in harder strokes.

Ripples of skin waved across her ass cheeks with each slam, his balls smacked the inner spaces of her thighs, and Pyrrha grunted in escalating moans as she rocked helplessly in the air to her lover’s thrusts. Her body was sensitive with utter sensation as her tits bounced along with her body, the ropes rattled and her moans picked up volume as Jaune started fucking her ass with even more force delivered into her butt.

Hard loud plats of flesh echoed throughout the room along with Pyrrha’s hoarse moans of utter arousal, Jaune continued slamming his hips into her behind for minutes longer till he clenched his ass and started hammering into her much more roughly!

“Ooooh yes! Jaaaaune! Haaaah!” Pyrrha wailed out after spitting out the mouth bar and showing her mouth wide open and hung agape with her tongue rolling out perversely.

Her body started jiggling to his thrusts more intensely as he was now hammering in his dick with channeled roughness that Pyrrha liked to feel. His right hand continued gripping her side while the other one slapped across her ass in a hard spank, causing Pyrrha to shudder some more with ecstatic bliss. The ropes rattled with more intensity as her body started swaying speedily back and forth to his rough rutting.

A fantasy of Pyrrha and Jaune sitting in a swinging bench hung from a tree displayed in her mind as she rocked backward and forward. The image was a nice allegory to how blissful and serene she was at the moment with her body swaying wildly to Jaune’s rough dicking of her ass.

He kept at this for minutes longer, branching into a full-blown quarter hour. Jaune’s breaths started airing out in pleasurable low grunts as he continued to feel Pyrrha’s damp warm anus clenched sensationally around his dick. She clenched her ass and constricted her entire anal cavity eagerly on his thrusting length as he continued to ream her for all she was worth.

Soon enough the pleasure Pyrrha was feeling was becoming too much and she was fast approaching her end with utter elation. Her body started shivering with budding orgasmic excitement as Jaune’s hips rapidly slammed into her buttocks.

“Ah ah ah ah ah aahahhhh! Oooohh Jaune! Mmmnngh!” Pyrrha hollered out and sharply went into an orgasmic spasm right then and there! Her pussy muscles convulsed and clenched sporadically causing spritzes of fluids to coat the floor beneath them. Her sphincter reflexively constricted and flexed around Jaune’s dick causing it to throb and him to groan loudly before shoving it entirely inside her ass.

“Aaagggh! H-here it comes, Pyrrha!” Jaune howled out and arched himself back a little as his balls clenched and bloated sending cum into Pyrrha’s ass!

The girl shuddered pleasurably as she came hard with orgasmic rush, she felt the hot warm liquid of Jaune’s semen pumping into her bowels and steadily filling her ass up. Thoughts about sitting properly and other things for a week didn’t register to her as important outside of the blissful feeling it provided. With loud throbbing pulsations Jaune finished cumming inside of Pyrrha’s ass and pulled himself out, leaving a gooey trail to drip from between her cheeks like a slow moving waterfall.

Panting Jaune decided to end his role play and helped Pyrrha come down from the suspensions resulting in her deliriously smiling form to cling onto his body lovingly after coming down.

“He he he he, that was fantastic, Jaune! I loved every second of it!” She declared utterly elated with stars in her eyes as Jaune held her up closely laughing along with her.

The two collapsed together on the messy floor in a comfortable huddle of sweaty bodies laughing together happily till they locked lips again. They made out sweetly with each other for some time until they dragged themselves to one of the matted ‘beds’ in the room to lay comfortably on it then fall asleep.

**Part Two**

 

It had been two weeks since that memorable night and Jaune and Pyrrha both made sure to seal up the rooms in order to hide their ultra kinky sex life from her parents. Pyrrha had called Ruby and their own teammates and told them the news of their engagement receiving cheers and congratulations all around. Girls like Ruby,Weiss, and Nora, were all giddy with excitement and eager for the wedding invitations. Yang called dibs on being that one bridesmaid that’ll be looking for handsome men coming to the wedding for a special night of sex with her. Sun and Ren now both felt the impatient stares coming out of Nora and Blake as soon as they heard the news, Jaune felt a little bit of pity for them, mostly Ren because of just how high into the stratosphere Nora could send someone into if she gets mad.

The day came when both Pyrrha’s parents arrived on their doorstep and Jaune opened them to meet and greet his girlfriend’s father and mother for the first time ever.

“Hello there, ma boy! Pleasure to finally see you in person! I’m Pyrrha’s father Hephaestion Nikos, at your service!” Pyrrha’s large and burly father introduced jovially as he stepped inside and shook Jaune’s hand with mirth.

Hephaestion was a fairly large muscle bound man with a thick beard of blazing red. He was one of the best, if not the best, blacksmiths in all of Mistral Kingdom.

Suddenly his expression darkened and he pointed at Jaune accusingly with a smirk and propped eyebrow. “You better not have been corrupting my daughter, ma boy, or I’ll drop the hammer of Thor upon you.”

Jaune blinked twice, gulped, and nodded before he broke out laughing along with Pyrrha.

“Daaad! Really? You must say that so soon upon meeting my fiance?” Pyrrha giggled as the Hephaestion instantly returned to his ‘Doting Father’ self and patted Jaune on the back chuckling.

“Ah daughter, I’m only having a bit of fun. I like this boy already, he’s honest and loyal, I can tell already just by meeting him.” Heph stated  earning Jaune’s smile as Pyrrha’s mother stepped into the house and Jaune got a closer look at her, leading to his jaw dropping.

“Really, husband, I’m quite happy our daughter doesn’t have your brisk sense of humor.” A heavenly woman’s voice spoke out with a soft giggle. Jaune’s eyes now focused on Pyrrha’s mother; Andromeda Nikos was a goddess in nearly every physical aspect possible. Jaune felt his heart stricken just by looking at her.

“Greetings, you must be Jaune, whom we’ve heard some much about. I’m honored to finally make your acquaintance in person. I am Andromeda; Pyrrha’s mother.” She introduced smoothly with an air of regal majesticness.

‘Well, it’s obvious where Pyrrha got her looks from.’ Jaune noted as he took in the sight of her. “The honor is mine, Misses Nikos.” He greeted back earning a serene smile from her.

Andromeda, although a housewife, was as stunningly beautiful and as majestic as a supermodel. Like Pyrrha, she had long flowing silken red hair, and dazzling blue eyes. She had a perfect figure in a womanly hourglass shape, her face was sweet and she basically resembled an older version of Pyrrha herself. Heck, she could even be mistaken for an older sister going by her looks alone. She currently wore a cultural red greek robe around her body showing off her shoulders and collarbone with an elegant neck piece attached that looked just like Pyrrha’s.

Jaune humbly took her extended hand and took it as he closed the door behind them before guiding them in. Pyrrha immediately thrust herself into the two of them for a family hug of joy, making Jaune’s heart swell as he watched it.

Sitting down at the kitchen table and having a round of coffee together, Jaune got to know more about Pyrrha’s childhood with the parents before getting up to cook up brunch.

“Well, we are certainly glad you’ve finally met a splendid boy who did not chase you for your reputation, honey. I remember you having difficulty being swarmed by all those lovestruck fans following your second regional tournament victory.” Andromeda spoke taking a sip from her coffee mug.

“Ay, I even had to literally bat them off of you too. Some went as far as landing into walls and other people’s houses, which I admit I might have overdone it if those damage charges are anything to go by.” Heph brought up with a hearty chuckle earning Pyrrha’s laughter as Andromeda rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

‘Oh the family members of those fans were not pleasant to deal with.’ She thought before lowering her eyes and leaning in to Pyrrha’s side with a coy smile. “So, honey, how are those confidence boosting ‘exercises’ I know you’re partaking in with your boyfriend? Are they working effectively at establishing confidence in him when you indulge in that particular fetish?”

Pyrrha blushed vehemently and nodded quickly.

“Yes, mother. Though you did suggest we take the more ‘Bondage’ themed approach to lovemaking, Jaune is perfectly confident and extremely talented at it. He’s really come into his own and made my body into putty with how well he does it.” Pyrrha answered truthfully creating a blush on Andromeda’s face as well as a proud nod, despite Heph taking a swig of his mug full of root beer and pretending not to hear all of it.

‘By the gods it is too awkward for a mighty man like me to hear my daughter's sexual, and rather kinky, exploits with her lover. That, I shall forever leave to Andromeda’s attention.’ Heph thought till they all heard the doorbell ring, prompting Pyrrha to get up and answer it while Jaune happily cooks.

OPening the door her originally happy face soured immediately into a morose frown upon seeing the visitor.

“You again, what is it you want, Nestor?” Pyrrha asked coldly as the door opened wider, partly thanks to the man pushing it to allow more of himself in, revealing the appearance of another huntsman looking young man around Jaune and Pyrrha’s age.

“Wha? Is that any way for old friends to greet each other? I’m hurt, Pyrrha. It’s been some time since the last regional tournament and I thought I’d get to greet a familiar face while I was in town.” He answered arrogantly while ogling Pyrrha’s body in an obnoxiously obvious way while licking his lips.

It was obvious to her that he was fantasizing about her, Pyrrha resisted the urge to break his teeth in as Jaune came out of the kitchen to see what was it all about. His eyes narrowed and his face frowned, he immediately took a dislike to this man, whoever he was, as he allowed himself into the house.

He was five foot and five inches, had an obvious ‘bad boy’ appearance with slicked hair back and lecherous grin plastered on his face. He was lean in muscle and appeared to be nimble while wearing minimalist gladiator styled light armor on his body.

Pyrrha was about to speak again when he swiftly grabbed her chin , pulling her down a bit, so he could lean in and pull her lips in for a kiss until Pyrrha’s speedy right fist came at him interrupting the attempt!

“Whoah, easy now, sweetheart. Can’t blame a fella like me for doing that, you are too beautiful for me to ignore after all.” Nestor said smoothly as he nimbly ducked under it and whirled around her to lean against the wall like it was no problem at all. “I’ve come to save you from the life of being a huntress, Pyrrha, by making you my bride!”

‘What?!’ Jaune thought feeling a surge of rage well up inside him along with Hephaestion. He looked incredulously at him as well as the parents, who both had shocked looks on their faces as he continued speaking.

“You must be in awe of my greatness, what with those jaws on the floor.”He commented then noticed Jaune clenching his fists and glaring at him while wearing a simple cooking apron. Nestor eyes him and nods grunting unimpressed and speaks up again. “Hmm, you must be the hired cook I take? I believe I’ve seen you in the papers about winning the cooking competition here in Mistral. What was your name again? Ah, nevermind, I’ll have two eggs with a side of bacon if you don’t mind, and make it snappy.”

Jaune felt his right eye twitch in growing anger, the more he listened to this sleazebag the less he liked him. ‘Part of me knew that having my photo taken for that competition would come back to bite me, but just who the hell does this guy think he is anyway?’

“His name is Jaune! And he is my-!” Pyrrha was cut off with Nestor pressed a finger to her lips so suddenly.

“-cook! Yes, I get it, let’s have him make us a nice breakfast so we can go over our wedding plans.” He announced stunning everyone else even further while ignoring the photos on the wall of Jaune and Pyrrha’s various outings together as a couple.

‘Alright, now I’m getting angry.’ Pyrrha thought slapping his hand away earning a now irritated look on his face as she spoke up again. “You must be mistaken, Nestor. Whatever deal or arrangement you think you had in store, with me no less, does not apply. Jaune, the man you see over there, is my lover and we’re engaged to be wed.” Pyrrha stated firmly with hints of anger in her voice before flashing her ring finger to him.

Nestor’s scowling face then shifted into a menacing smirking one as he looked back between Pyrrha and Jaune before laughing out loudly.

“Well, that’s all well and good, Pyrrha, but I am simply fulfilling the ancient right granted to me by virtue of a contract promised to me, and I have long since selected you to be my bride.” He answered back menacingly earning a pair of appalled and shocked faces from the others, namely Pyrrha’s parents.

“That’s ridiculous, I have never heard of such an outrageous rule, besides I’m marrying Jaune. Not you, never you.” Pyrrha reaffirmed as Nestor cast a disgusted look over at Jaune, who stood by her parents glaring hatefully back at him.

“Who? Him? He’s a cook, you settled for one of those instead of being with a real man and huntsman like me?”

“He is a huntsman, and a splendid one at that.” Pyrrha vehemently defended as Jaune stepped in closer. Nestor smirked mockingly at him as he approached.

“Him? Really? You’re telling me that he is a great warrior? Heh, please. It had to have been out of pity.” He added making Pyrrha’s blood rise as he turned to face a glaring Jaune. “Tell me, chef, did you guilt-trip her into being with you?”

Nestor smirked when he saw Jaune’s fists clench even tighter, he waved it off and didn’t bother waiting for an answer before turning back to Pyrrha.

“Why don’t you be with a real man, like me? I can show you a better time that this loser, that’s for certain.” He reached out to touch her, but Pyrrha recoiled in disgust and placed herself beside Jaune taking his hand into hers and earning snide grin from Nestor.

“Why don’t you wise up and get with me, Pyrrha? I can really show you the good life that this nobody certainly cannot.” He added had darker inner thoughts sound within his mind. ‘She can leave the thankless filthy life of being a huntress and live in luxury. With a body like hers she can really show it off modeling and be one of the most prestigious ones in all of Mistral. The goddess of trophy wives she’ll turn out to be.’

Nestor snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Jaune’s right hand clench  his left forearm tightly.

“I think you need to leave already. Whatever stupid thing you think you have that makes you think you can just take Pyrrha can’t be legal. So get out.” Jaune threatened with a sharp dangerous voice.

Nestor simply shrugged and gently yanked his arm from his grasp before looking up at him.

“I take it that you’re challenging me, pal. I don’t think you’re that much of a warrior to actually have the stones to threaten me, you lack prowess and publicity. In fact I only heard about you from a cooking contest. Ha! What kind of a huntsman are you pretending to be, blondie? A noble one? You’re certainly not strong, I can tell by looking at you.” Nester berated as he stood firm facing off Jaune.

“A huntsman doesn’t need a name in the papers or any kind of publicity to make a difference. Keeping people alive and safe is all that I, really any decent one needs.” Jaune answered back keeping a hard gaze on him.

Nestor shrugs again and starts laughing uproariously before sending a hard fist at blinding speed into Jaune’s face knocking him off balance and onto his ass!

“Jaune!” Pyrrha immediately went over to him as Jaune hunched himself up on one elbow rubbing his jaw.

Now Pyrrha’s father stomped over to him in an intimidating manner deterring Nester from continuing any further.

“A boy pretending to be a warrior is good enough for her? Ha!” Nestor then spat at Jaune’s body earning a fierce scowl from Pyrrha while her father cracked his knuckles menacingly. He waved a finger up in reminder before Hephaestion and Pyrrha, who was now extremely tempted to beat the man into next week, could attack him.

“Ah ah ah, remember, if you strike the reigning champion outside of the ring you’ll be committing a felony~.” Nestor stated musically earning an incredulous look from Pyrrha. “I’ve got diplomatic immunity, remember? While you all are citizens of Mistral you cannot touch me without trouble coming your way. Believe me, a lot of people I’ve messed with all had the same look but couldn’t do squat in return. I loved seeing their faces like that.” He recounted further angering the family and Jaune.

Nestor reached into a back pocket and pulled out an official looking document as well as a copy of it before unfolding it and revealing, to Pyrrha’s horrified eyes, an official marriage contract pledging her to him by rights. Pyrrha then pulled Jaune to his feet as Nestor spoke up again.

“I’ll just leave the copy here to remind you all, especially you two proud parents, what I have over the rights to wed my fellow champion. I’ll come back tomorrow with a camera crew to broadcast me live sweeping her off her feet and….” He continued darkly when eyeing Pyrrha and Jaune with a nasty glare. “....she better accept if she knows what’s good for her and her blonde wimp of a cook. Till tomorrow, everyone, I’m looking forward to it.” Nestor bade them goodbye with Hepharestion slamming the door upon his exit angrily.

“Oooh, what was all that about?” Jaune questioned as she Pyrrha knelt over the table picking up the document and freezing upon reading it. Soon they all heard Andromeda sobbing from the table and immediately rushed over to her.

Pyrrha’s father knew why she was crying and held a look of shame as he walked back over to the table to console her.

“Mom, it’s alright, just please tell me what this is all about.” Pyrrha implored gently as she and Jaune stood around Andromeda, seeing tears trickle down her beautiful cheeks as she nodded.

“It’s all our fault, we’re so so very sorry, honey.” She sobbed softly furthering Pyrrha’s questioning stare until her father spoke up after taking the document from her.

“Hmm, deceitful the Mistral clauses are, even back then. We were such fools, Andromeda, by the gods were we foolish.” Heph grumbled as their eyes were upon him now. Sighing and sitting down, he decided to talk.

-

“It was during the uprise of your fame, Pyrrha. When during your second Regional Tournament victory we were approached by Mistral council officials as well as Nestor’s mother and father to sign off on a document to allow her to continue participating in tournaments. The tournaments in Mistral are very coveted and prime source of revenue and entertainment for the kingdom’s populace, thus champions are granted certain authorities and privileges above all others.” Heph spoke earning a disgusted look from Pyrrha and an angered one from Jaune, he then continued.

“Like the fools we were that our little girl was an up and coming celebrity rising to stardom, we didn’t want to bring her down, so….we signed it. A clause that deems champions like Pyrrha eligible for marriage by right of the champion that chooses her. Since we knew so very little of the Mistral upper class system and of Champion privileges, we foolishly signed our names on the contract as witnesses, thereby giving our official approval. Tis our greatest, most idiotic mistake, that we forever regret. Especially after seeing how vile that walking pile of sleaze Nestor was.” Heph gruffly concluded as Andromede sniffled in tears clutching her husband’s hand.

Pyrrha was silent and walked up from her chair to go sit out in the patio. Jaune got up and went after and found the love of his life crying as she watched the sunset. Jaune said nothing as he sat next to her wrapping his left arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his body. Pyrrha immediately rested her head on his  neck and sniffled with tears before speaking.

“Jaune…” She croaked now looking directly at him.

“Shh, it’s gonna be alright, Pyrrha. I promise, and an Arc never goes back on their word.” Jaune stated with surprising confidence as he hugged her closely rubbing his hands along her back. She visibly calms down and wipes the tears from her face before withdrawing from his chest.

“I don’t see how it can be, Jaune. I can’t bear the thought of even being near that revolting manwhore of a person. It is only you I truly love and want to spend the rest of my life with, but….those laws of Mistral are ancient and held in the highest regard. I’d have to marry that ‘man’ lest my entire family become exiled from Mistral entirely and all we have will be seized.” She explained making Jaune become disgusted with the kingdom’s politics.

‘Man, talk about a messed up system.’ Jaune noted as she continued.

“If it were just me, and only me, I’d gladly be exiled and live somewhere else with you at my side, but...I cannot do that to my father and mother. I just….can’t.” She weakly concluded with a tear stricken face till Jaune pulled her into his chest again rubbing her head soothingly as he thought about ways for them to get out of this mess.

“I’ll figure something out, Pyrrha. Trust me, something will come to mind that we can use. I refuse to hand you over to that guy.” Jaune said quietly looking into the sunset.

Later they went back inside with Jaune guiding Pyrrha up the stairs to lay down in bed falling asleep after having her cry. Her parents had to leave, but vowed to return in the morning before Nestor arrives in hopes of somehow diffusing this situation.

All drama aside, Heph and Andromeda were happy to have met Jaune and knew him to be truly the one for their daughter, giving him their blessing.

-

The next morning came and Pyrrha came down the stairs in a pair of tight jeans and tight pink long sleeve shirt showing off her collarbone elegantly. Her green eyes gleaned the sight of Jaune sitting at the table with both her parents and the documents in his hands as he read them. They all had pensive looks of interest as Jaune nodded before flashing a confident grin back at the pair.

“Jaune? Mother, Father...what is going on here?” She questioned as she walked closer to the table.

“Morning, Pyr. I was just talking things over with your parents after reading this over thoroughly all night long and I think I might have a solution to our Nestor problem.” Jaune mentioned casually causing Pyrrha’s eyes to go a little wide marveling at his determination.

Standing up and scanning the document with his eyes again, Jaune spoke up with a clear confident voice.

“They may have had the wool pulled over your eyes with that unseen clause of theirs, but we can definitely fight our way out of this.” He stated lighting up their faces with hope. “The document states that if the Mistral Champion, which is currently that dick Nestor, is challenged to a duel he must accept it and if he loses then the contract is null and void.”

Pyrrha’s face, as well as the faces of her parents, lit up in excitement at hearing it. Though the latter seemed a bit apprehensive as they skeptic of Jaune’s strength compared to Nestor’s. The man was constant Regional Champion for years ever since Pyrrha left for Beacon.

‘Jaune…., I want to believe he can do it, but Nestor has been a reigning champion for ages now. I believe in Jaune of course, and he is a splendid warrior, but that man is cunning and skifull to a dangerous level.’ Pyrrha thought with slight worry till she shook her head and perked up with a determined look in her eyes. ‘No. I believe in Jaune, he may be our only chance in ending this nightmare and I know he is strong enough,even if he himself may not entirely believe it.’

Smiling proudly Pyrrha nodded believing the best in Jaune’s abilities. He lowered the document and took both of her hands into his own eyeing her directly with a determined look.

“I’m going to challenge Nestor for the right to marry you, and say it loud and clear when he shows up.” Jaune stated till they heard the doorbell ring. Pyrrha looked back with a stricken face of panic til she heard Jaune’s soothing voice again.

“Together?” He asked receiving an instant nod from Pyrrha.

“Together.” She replied with a sweet smile and felt Jaune kiss one of her hands after bringing it up to his face.

The parents felt dread in their hearts knowing who it is, Jaune nodded to Pyrrha who then promptly opened the door revealing a camera crew and...Nestor walking in smugly with a face that made her want to punch it in. In his hands was a large bouquet of expensive roses and an exuberant camera crew setting up the live streamed broadcast readying for the event of Nestor’s proposal.

“Ah, everything’s perfect, now I-”

“-Challenge you, Nestor!” Jaune interrupted loudly and firmly before stepping in between Pyrrha and the now angrily scowling Nestor Forbes.

“What did you say?” He hissed glaring scathingly at Jaune.

Jaune turned his head to the camera crew and spoke up loud clear while clutching Pyrrha’s right hand closely.

“I, Jaune Arc, am deeply in love with Pyrrha. She is my fiance and I refuse to let this sleaze bag Nestor Forbes try and take her from me. Therefore I challenge him to a duel as per the ancient Mistrali code and rite.” Jaune declared causing Nestor’s jaw to drop to the floor in surprise.

The camera crew murmured excitedly amongst themselves as this broadcast aired on many screens throughout the camera, inciting hope and optimism inside of many citizens around. Plenty of them wronged by Nestor.

The man himself felt his fists shake with unbridled fury as the temptation to beat this blonde man to death was chiseling away at his sense of restraint. The cameras were watching it all, if he acted on that impulse publicly it’d be the end of his career. Then ‘That’ happened.

Jaune smirked and pulled a giggling Pyrrha into his arms before dipping her with a deep loving kiss on screen before a live audience. Nestor never felt so humiliated in his life and now wanted to horribly maim Jaune’s body more than ever. Seeing the kiss and Pyrrha happily enjoying it further boiled his blood to the point his eyes become bloodshot with rage.

Finishing their kiss and pulling her back up Jaune faced the cameras and Nestor and waved them off.

“See you all at the tournament, you can leave now.” Jaune stated causing the crew nod and take down the live feed before closing up their equipment and exiting through the door leaving a baffled yet angry Nest there kneeling like a frozen statute. “See you in the ring, asshole.”

Pyrrha happily used Polarity to lift him away and out of their house before using it to close all the blinds and lock all the doors.

“Jaaaauuune!” Pyrrha squealed in happiness and excitement before lunging at her boyfriend wrapping her arms around him happily.

Andromeda and Hephaestion came forward congratulating him on taking up the challenge and giving them a good show of humiliating the smarmy bastard.

“My boy! That was a splendid showing you just did, no doubt that fool is seething in rage at his broadcasted humiliation. I for one will support you to the best of my abilities and forge any weapon and armor you need, and all of it shall be of highest quality!” Heph stated patting Jaune on the back as Andromeda shook his hands gratefully.

“Pyrrha chose well when she fell in love with you, you have our full support in this, Jaune. We’ll do whatever we can to help you win.” Andromeda stated with majestic sweetness, Pyrrha nodded with her and held him close to her chest.

Then his face turned serious when he addressed them.

“You all, thank you. I’ll take whatever I can get if it means one-upping that guy in the ring, he has to have years of combat experience in the ring than me.”

Pyrrha then withdrew from his chest, giving him a very serious expression matching his as she spoke.

“You have gotten yourself into something dire, Jaune, and will need to train extensively to prepare. Luckily, I also know of a few longtime friends that can round you out with combat experience in a tournament.” Pyrrha said with a small smile at the end.

“Who?”

“My old team from combat school; Team AMZN.” Pyrrha declared with an eager smile.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

  



End file.
